User talk:Nerdfightergirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Sofia is not Arizona's daughter, she is her stepdaughter Jushiro971 15:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No she is notJushiro971 15:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) First of all, when I changed it stepmother from mother, no one changed it back because it was right. You are the one changed it back to the wrong thing. [1]Jushiro971 15:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't changed because it was right. Jushiro971 15:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) OkayJushiro971 15:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No u leave their pages alone. Jushiro971 16:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Nice to meet you. I was just checking up on the April Kepner page & it appears everything has been completely deleted from it. It says that you were the last to edit the page. I guess I'm a bit confused. I'm assuming it was a complete accident. I'm new to the site & I'm not exactly sure how to recover the lost information, so I'm hoping you can do that. It would be a shame to lose all that valuable information about her character. Thanks! McHugger (talk) 22:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I apologize. I just checked up on the page again & it appears that all of the information has been recovered. I'm not sure what happened there, but I'm glad it's back. (: Thank goodness. McHugger (talk) 22:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. Must have just been my computer! Thanks for the information! I'll make sure & do that from now on. (: McHugger (talk) 22:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, by the way, did you like my edit to the Jackson Avery page? I noticed his page was REALLY lacking compared to the other characters & he's one of my favorites, so I thought I'd clean it up a bit & add some information. (: McHugger (talk) 22:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okee dokee. That makes sense. I think I read somewhere that she is the youngest, but I could be mistaken. I'll go ahead & remove the note. (: Thanks! McHugger (talk) 17:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree! The talk pages are awesome! Yeah, she's definitely twenty nine or thirty by now. I'm actually kind of confused by that because her birthday is April 23rd & if you do the math since she said she was twenty eight years old, she would still be only twenty nine, but then when she asked Christina & Meredith about Jackson, Christina replied, "Thirty years as a nun & she can't get enough." So, I'm not 100% sure on her age. McHugger (talk) 17:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hahah. Yep, you're right. (: Math has never been my strongest subject! McHugger (talk) 17:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow! She's already four years old?! That seems so crazy! Sounds like a stressful job. Hahah! McHugger (talk) 17:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC)